Methacrylic resins have high transparency and are useful as the materials of molded articles used as optical members, lighting members, sign members, decoration members, and the like. There is a demand to lighten or thin shaped products in some fields in which methacrylic resin shaped products are being used. To obtain thin shaped products, the methacrylic resin is required to have high flowability when melted. As commonly known methods for increasing the flowability of a resin include, mentioned can be lowering the softening temperature or glass-transition temperature, reducing the molecular weight, widening the molecular weight distribution or the like. However, application of these methods to a methacrylic resin would cause reductions in heat resistance, reductions in mechanical strength, or the like. Patent literatures 1 to 4 propose various methacrylic resin production methods considering the foregoing.